I Am the Wind
by niki-chan2
Summary: Kagura finally has her freedom, but it is not at all how she had imagined. Kagura’s POV. SPOILERS for the manga chapter 374! [Kagu x Sess] One-shot.


Title: I am the Wind

Author: Niki-chan

Rating: PG

Summary: Kagura finally has her freedom, but it is not at all how she had imagined. Kagura's POV.

Spoilers: Manga chapter 374! If you haven't read it, don't read this, or you'll be spoiled!

Notes: All the dialogue in this story was taken from the original manga, as translated by Kuro at Ear-Tweak (www . ear-tweak . com) A very special thank you to her for her wonderful scanlations, without which this story wouldn't be possible!

Distribution: Want, take, have. Just let me know where it's posted!

Feedback: Please, please, PLEASE!

Disclaimer: InuYasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I wish they were mine, but they're not. Manga translations thanks to Kuro.

* * *

"My heart… It's moving." 

Never in my life had I felt such a sensation. It was glorious. With every beat it was as if my entire existence had been leading to this single moment. This was everything I had ever wanted.

Freedom.

"Where will I go from here? I can go anywhere. I am free."

For the first time in my short life I was able to go where I pleased. Naraku could not stop me; could not control me.

I attempted to stand, but was met with an almost unbearable pain.

"Dammit," I cursed. "My body won't move." Even now Naraku had control over me. The realization caused an unfamiliar pang in my heart, as if it were going to break in two. I clutched at it desperately. Naraku's poison coursed through my veins; the burning was almost unbearable.

It was only made more horrifying by the sudden realization that I was dying.

Alone.

"It's so quiet," and suddenly I was afraid. Afraid of what I had longed for night after night.

"There's no one."

I never realized how lonely I was before. Perhaps I was simply unable to feel it. I rarely felt anything but disdain. And suddenly now I was being overpowered by emotions.

"So this is where it ends, is it?" I was unsure of who I was asking. Certainly I did not believe in any God.

"I'm all alone."

And then it dawns on me.

"This is… the freedom I was longing for."

Surely I must have known?

Deep inside my stubborn mind, I must have known this was how it would end. Of course I knew. In life I could never escape Naraku. This was the only way.

I smiled a little to myself. It was the only way.

Still, it was a shame to go alone…

And it is as if he has read my mind, because suddenly there is someone at my side.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

I am surprised he is here, and I try to hide my happiness in seeing him.

"I came following after the scent of Naraku's shouki," he said simply, and again my heart feels as if it has broken a little.

"Heh," I laugh slightly, averting my eyes. "You'll be disappointed. Naraku isn't here."

Surely I did not believe he had come for me?

"I knew that it was you," he said blankly, and I cannot hide the surprised look from creeping onto my face.

"I see…" I whisper, but I do not. He knew it was only me, and he had come regardless?

"You knew… and so you came…?"

He says nothing, then moves his hand to his sword. I silently wonder if he intends to finish me off, but he seems to hesitate, and then drops his hand as if in defeat. I intend to ask him what he meant to do, but he interrupts my thoughts.

"Are you going?"

His question startles me at first, but then a weak smile finds its way onto my lips.

"Yeah," I whisper, finally coming to terms with it myself. "It's fine," I say, and it is.

I gaze into his eyes… such beautiful eyes… I marvel at the concerned look on his face as I speak.

"In the end… I was with you…"

This thought makes me smile.

And suddenly I feel light, as if I am being lifted from my body. I don't have time to react, as I feel the wind blow through me.

It is over.

I hear voices, though I am unable to recognize them.

"Was she suffering?"

"She was smiling."

Hmm… I was wasn't I?

Slowly everything disappears around me, and I know I am dead. But it's ok.

For the first time in my life, I am truly happy.

_I am the wind._

_The free wind…_

* * *


End file.
